


collared

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Other, Solo, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: He needs to do this, especially when the tension at his throat is near choking and dizzying his thoughts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	collared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/gifts).



> based off of a post that wouldn't leave my mind by @Cutebaratitties.   
> also, i'm using cunt and clit here so if that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read any further.

Leon settles himself into the safest space he could find. A room where his noises won't be heard, where zombies won't be able to pass.

He needs to do this, especially when the tension at his throat is near choking and dizzying his thoughts.

When he looks at himself through the shine of a reflective surface nearby, he sees the bruise. It's big and covers his neck completely, the skin darkens and reminds him of a thick collar around his throat.

Blood rushes to his head again before he feels a throbbing need further south. He finds himself leaning against the corner of the desk, the pressure on his clit feels like a jolt to his nerves. One that eases the need stuck in his head but only barely so.

The tyrant's hand was ... It was big and it was strong enough to lift him up. His breath hitches when he imagines its hand wrapping around his neck again. 

Leon can't help but raise a shaky hand to wrap around his neck. 

The skin hurts but the heat it sends through his body makes him press harder anyways. He gasps as he rocks into the corner but this time it's harder. He can feel the slight ache in his clit and that's the moment he forgets where he is and focuses on what he wants.

A thought flits by in his mind as he reaches down to unbuckle himself and it becomes his singular focus. He couldn't pull his belt off any quicker than he did, looping it around his neck and into the buckle before tugging.

He chokes out a moan, feels himself getting wet and shoves a hand down his underwear to shove two fingers inside himself. His slick cunt easily takes his fingers and clenches so tightly around them from feeling the pain around his neck burn brighter. It's so good, too good, he needs more. 

He drops to sit on top of the desk, legs spread wide as one hand fucks himself while the other pulls tighter on the belt.

He closes his eyes and thinks of the tyrant, its hand coming to wrap around his throat again. The inhuman heat, the pressure, the lack of air, how helpless he felt. His eyelids flutter as his eyes roll back, his hips rut onto his fingers as he shoves them in as deep as he can get.

Close, so close. He needs more.

He pulls the belt as tight as he can before shoving it between clenched teeth to keep the pressure before shoving his now free hand to furiously rub at his clit.

His mind blurs out to nothingness as he's filled with such pleasure, such pain. Leon shudders as his orgasm hits him harder than ever before. The belt drops from his now slack jaw and the pressure loosens up as he gasps for fresh air.

He removes his hands from under his pants to rest by his side and then lets himself fall back onto the desk for a breather. 

He hopes he doesn't get caught again.


End file.
